psychohighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhapsodic Fourteenth
Rhapsodic Fourteenth is the fifth episode of Psycho High School. It was released on September 09, 2016. Plot At the Sunshine Diner & Clubhouse, Oscar Miles - whose leg has been healed - and Francis Kent begin to tell the Gang - Nicholas Lintz, Genesis Maddox, Christian Wayne and Jonas - and Giancarlo Madrigal about their backstories and the circumstances which led to their enrollment at Fortuna Academy: The stories are told through flashbacks. Miles and Kent were students of Eastward School, an independent university-preparatory school similar to Fortuna. At Eastward, Miles and Kent were outsiders and typical bullying victims, usually targeted by Owen Ralph, an abusive school bully who is similar to Vincent Ross. Joseph Miles usually comforts Oscar after being physically abused by Ralph. On June 7, 2015, Ralph and his friends try to start a small fire inside the building with no teachers around. Miles and Kent stand up to Ralph and provoke him into fighting them back. During the scuffle, Miles’ clothing is caught on fire and throws it at a microwave. The microwave explodes and causes the fire to spread across the school building. The entire school is evacuated and Miles is caught in the act as the school building burns down to the ground. As a result, Miles is brought to trial and narrowly avoids juvenile detention, thanks to his father. Because of what was dubbed the “Eastward School Incident”, Oscar Miles' Mother begins to abuse Miles and begins to get into a drinking habit. Because of this, she begins to destroy some of Oscar’s belongings in blind freakouts, including shredding his DVD collection and setting fire to his PS4. Meanwhile, Kent is emotionally stressed when he finds that his mother has been diagnosed with stage 1 cancer. In the middle of the summer, Miles’ mother learns through a phone call that Joseph was killed in a car collision: Although Oscar and his mother wasn’t present, security footage tells that a compact car spun out at a curb and hit Joseph’s luxury sedan, as well as an adjacent pickup truck. The engine of the truck caught fire, resulting in an explosion, killing everyone that was in a 5 yard radius of the collision, including Joseph. Ending their meet at the Sunshine Diner & Clubhouse, the Gang part ways until the following school day. While on the way back home at the subway, Miles receives a call from an unknown individual. The individual claims that he is the Lomax Murderer and framed Geoff Ridgeworth, explaining that he will set off a chain of events and when everything is in place as he would envision it, he/she will bring chaos to Fortuna and destroy the good in the school. Visiting Joseph’s grave and motivated by both Joseph and the Lomax Murderer’s threatening message, Miles vows to end bullying at Fortuna. Meanwhile, Kent is shocked when Elijah Purger returns. Characters Main *Oscar Miles *Francis Kent *Nicholas Lintz Recurring *The Lomax Murderer (phone call) *Oscar Miles' Mother (flashbacks) *Genesis Maddox *Elijah Purger *Christian Wayne *Giancarlo Madrigal *Jonas Minor *Joseph Miles (flashbacks) *Owen Ralph (flashbacks) References